Just Them
by lostinnerverland
Summary: AU. Just a one shot about Killian and Emma and how they love each other


**_Author's note : Hello dearies! Here's another one shot, a bit longer than the others though, hope you'll like it :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters_**

**_Just them_**

"What if _I_ wanted to rehearse with _my_ band this afternoon at 3?" the blond girl said, crossing her arms.

"You can't. You don't have one" her brother answered.

"But what if I had one?" she insisted.

"You wouldn't. You can't trust anyone beside Ruby" she weighed him up and gave up. It was true, she couldn't trust anyone anymore.

"Ok" she simply said. "But can I at least watch whatever-your-band-name-is rehearse?"

"Yes little sis', you can watch _Jefferson and the band _rehearse" he said all smile.

"Couldn't you be more narcissistic?" she teased. "You're not even the lead singer. You are at the back, hiding behind your drums. Do you at least have a lead singer?"

"Don't ok? Now come if you want to watch our awesomeness and yes we do have a singer."

"But you don't have a band name, do you?"

"No Emma, we don't" he smirked as she looked at hi disappear to the garage, rolling her eyes at his childish behaviour. What would she do without her brother?

She followed him down and took a look at the people who were present. She knew Graham for sure, he was her brother's best friend since Kindergarten, Victor her 'cousin' and Ruby's boyfriend and August. But she didn't recognize the last one, probably their new singer since… Well _him_.

"Hey Em'" Graham greeted her "Let me introduce you to Killian Jones, he is our new singer"

"Nice to meet you Emma" Killian said in an Irish accent, shaking her hand and smiling. At least, Graham wouldn't be the only Irish now.

"Nice to meet you too Killian" she answered, returning his smile.

* * *

Oh bloody hell. Where did this girl have learnt to run that fast? Why was he even running after her? Oh yeah, he might have told her he loved her at her brother's birthday party. They might have started dating. And she might have caught him with a girl. Who was not her. Which was logical. Otherwise, she wouldn't have caught him with a girl that obviously wasn't her _'Your thoughts are blurry Jones. Just call her out'_. Yep, that would be easier in deed.

"Swan!" he screamed and she stopped, which let him some time to catch her up. "Bloody hell woman, where did you learn to run that fast?"

"What do you want?" she asked sharply, turning to face him and he noticed her eyes were filled with tears.

"Listen Emma, love. I swear to you, she jumped on me. I… I don't even know her!"

"And I'm supposed to believe you? You do know this is what Neal told me before he eventually left me?" she questioned, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Emma, Emma look at me" Killian said, coming closer to her. "Have I told you a lie?" he asked putting his thumb under her chin to force her to look at him. His blue eyes locked with her green eyes. And he realized. Realized that she believed him, but that she couldn't trust him just yet. So he let her go. Because he realized just how much he loved her.

* * *

It has been four months since her altercation with Killian and Emma was still crying in her sleep. She had refused to tell Jefferson. But he knew that she was madly in love with Killian. So he was walking at a fast pace to where he was supposed to meet him. Angry, that he was. With a serious need of explanation from his best friend. When he saw him, the first thing he did was to punch him.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, his hand on his now bleeding nose.

"Breaking my sister's heart"

"She told you then…"

"No need. I know where my sister is in love, with who and I do know when she's broken hearted. Especially that it's been four months that she cries in her sleep every night."

"I never meant to do that you know. I…"

"Do you love her?" Jefferson asked, cutting him off and he was certainly not expecting such a question.

"What?"

"Me ask you if you love my sister" Jeff repeated ironically.

"Yes. Yes I do, more than anything else. I love her truly and completely" he answered honestly.

"Then tell her. Because she was just getting over from the last dumbass and I don't want another one-year-depressed-Emma."

"How am I supposed to get her back?"

"She works at Granny's with Ruby. Karaoke night tonight. I leave the rest to you. Oh and, if asked, you never saw me today" he said walking away.

* * *

"No more boys for me. No thanks" Emma said to Ruby as she gave his order to a man.

"Come on Ems. I'm sure he loves you. I'm sure he does!"

"Yeah. He still got to prove it"

"Oh believe me he will…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know…"

Emma had had no time to say anything and the dinner went black, the only lights were on her and on the stage. On Killian. He was looking at her. Intensely. Like he could read her soul. And she knew how much this was accurate.

"Emma. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I truly didn't mean it love. I fell in love with you, so deeply I know there is no turning back"

And he started to sing. One of her favourite songs. His eyes never leaving her, hers never leaving him. Even with all the people around, it was them. Just them.

_"… Cause maybe I fell in love when you woke me… up"_

* * *

"So you got mom back by singing her a song?" Henry asked.

"Yes kid I did. And between us, she couldn't leave me after that" he winked at his son.

"Heard you! And it's not true" Emma intervened "I perfectly could have left you if you had done something wrong and you know it"

"But did I love?" he grinned.

"No. No you didn't" she answered kissing him.

"You know what? I'm going to Uncle Jefferson" the ten-year-old-boy said.

"Why that?"

"Grace's best friend is there…"

"Alright, go kid" Emma said "But, please, just don't end up like your Uncle, running after the girls" she laughed and he left the house.

"I love you Miss Swan-soon-to-be-Jones" Killian said coming closer to her and kissing her again.

"And I love you too Mr Jones"

**_Author's note: The song Killian sings is 'Wake Me Up' by the awesome Ed Sheeran :D Hope you liked it, please leave a review below :D xx_**


End file.
